The present invention relates to an integrated circuit of a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit capable of supporting digital circuits, analog circuits, and radio frequency (RF) circuits by using a single micro chip.
Modular system on chips (MSOC) including modular bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor-discrete metal oxide semiconductor single integrated circuits have been used for integrated circuits of smart cards to embody telecommunication system for high frequency and high internal pressure including automotive power integrated circuits and direct current/direct current converts with the increasing demand. The single integrated circuits simultaneously support digital circuits, analog circuits and radio frequency (RF) circuits. Accordingly, the digital circuits, the analog circuits ad the RF circuits are integrated on the single integrated circuits. Through the use of the single integrated circuits, quality and quantity of portable RF devices for wireless and optical communication applications can be improved.
However, the integration of various types of the circuits provides various limitations. One of the limitations is a cross talk incurred due to a unique property of the various types of the circuits. In the case of arranging the various circuits over the single integrated circuits, an interaction between the circuits can be possible through a substrate of the single integrated circuit. The use of the single integrated circuit is very weak to the cross talk among the digital circuits, the analog circuits and the RF circuits.
The analog circuits are very sensitive to any electric noise generated by other circuits or devices. The digital circuits are less sensitive to the electric noise compared to the analog circuits due to a digital property thereof. However, the digital circuits generate a large amount of current noise due to the digital property. Accordingly, in the case of integrating the analog and digital circuits together over the single integrated circuit, since the noise generated by the digital circuits can affect the analog circuits, the analog circuits should be isolated from the electric noise generated by the analog circuits.